Ōnoki
}} | image name = Onoki.PNG | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} is the current , and the leader of Iwagakure. He is called . Ōnoki is an old man with a size of one and half times his head piece. His facial features include a triangular beard and a moustache with angular corners. Personality He is very proud but appears frail, with constant complaints referring to his hips and back.Naruto chapter 454, pages 03-04 Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man." Onoki also seems to have very little respect for those younger than him, verbally attacking Gaara, who is several years younger, numerous times. Part II Five Kage Summit arc He was first seen preparing for travelling to the meeting of the five Kage, and received a bid from his village to return safely and, at the same time, display to the other Kage how powerful the one from Iwagakure stands out, accompanied by an incredibly large young fellow named Akatsuchi as well a young kunoichi named Kurotsuchi, who even suggested that he should retire soon. Albeit complaining about his hip, he still wanted to carry his own bag, and ranted about being the Tsuchikage, only to hurt his back when he put on his backpack. Akatsuchi had to carry him all the way to the summit. Later, while resting, Ōnoki tells Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi about the Land of Iron, where the meeting is to be held. Upon arrival Ōnoki presents his Kage hat that denotes his position as Tsuchikage. He was seen with a rather apprehensive look on his face as it begins. Once the Five-Kage meeting began, he acted as the skeptic, saying that Kumogakure should deal with its own problems, and that a country whose host has been taken has no right to give orders, speaking to both the Raikage and Gaara. He then explains how Akatsuki became useful to the ninja villages, who had reached a time of peace and demilitarization, but fear of an approaching conflict would lead them to depend on mercenaries; saying that building up a force for defense would take time, that Akatsuki didn't cost much, and that they were very effective in producing positive results. After being interrupted by Raikage, he listens as Mifune offers a proposal for an alliance, but is shocked and angered when the Hokage is proposed to be the leader of such an alliance. Mifune later says that Onoki cannot be the leader of the alliance because in contrast to Gaara, he is far too old and that he has used Akatsuki far too many times so he can't be trusted. When the Raikage goes to find Sasuke he comments on how the Raikage has always been hotheaded and headstrong ever since he was a boy. He is also against trusting Danzo and considers Gaara to be too young to talk at the conference. Quotes *(To Akatsuchi) ''Naruto chapter 454, pages 04 Trivia * Onoki is the shortest and probably the oldest current kage. * Onoki's comment on the Raikage's hot-headedness implies that he's known him since childhood. References he:טסוצ'יקאגה